


Phryne's Fashion Passion

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fashion & Couture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne's hot for "Hot Pink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phryne's Fashion Passion

**Author's Note:**

> The references are real. I imagined the outfit. Thanks for the characters KG!

Phryne may have had a history of being somewhat fickle about men, but she was devoted to fashion.

As she had once told Dot, she dressed for herself, not for others. Well, depending on the occasion of course, but mostly, she dressed for her own pleasure.

She knew her body well and knew what styles worked and what didn’t. She didn’t care if conventional rules were adhered to if it came down to wearing something she _knew_ was just right for her and she felt blessed that she had the means to indulge her passions.

Especially with her lingerie’. There was nothing that made her feel more sensual than the feel of luxurious silk. Just knowing that she was well attired under her clothes, made her feel more elegant, no matter what she covered herself with.

Phryne was blessed with the ability to wear more fabric or layers in her clothing than her height would seem to dictate and she adored sumptuous fabrics, furs and trims, striving to include them whenever possible.

She knew the power of fashion and demanded perfection to bring out her best features. Even if she bought the new “pret-a-porter,” or “ready to wear,” she altered or adapted it to fit her "signature look,” as society was beginning to call it.

She once saw Dot holding up one of her dresses in the mirror – swinging to and fro. She completely understood. Many times she had stood spellbound, as Madame Fleuri held up an enchanting gown, just wanting to twirl with delight at the beauty of it.

Sheer, soft, subtle or outrageous, Phryne adored it all. She loved the feel of luxurious fabrics as they caressed her skin. She loved choosing embellishments for her hats and selecting accessories and jewelry. She loved how her coats and scarves flowed and how her dresses draped and moved with her as she danced.

Recently, the surrealist designer, Schiaparelli, had created the color “Shocking Pink” for heiress, Daisy Fellowes - who was the talk of European and American society for her many escapades and priceless jewels. Phryne fell in love with it at first sight, determined to reproduce her own version of it in what was later to be called, “Hot Pink” by Schiaparelli herself.

Standing on the design platform, in front of the mirror, Phryne admired herself in Madame Fleuri’s newest creation. It was the perfect combination of “Hot Pink” and sheer black.

The heavy satin of the plunging pink gown clung to her figure under a skim of ultra sheer black silk, beaded in jet and embellished with single strands of pink tinged black ostrich feathers that floated out at the hem. It was worn with a black satin wrap, lined in pink satin and trimmed with pink fur.

The headpiece was a pink-jeweled fascinator with a long, pink tinged black plume that curled around her head and fell to her shoulder and neck, down below her collarbone. The outfit set off her rare pink diamond parure, with the bracelets in high contrast on her long black silk gloves.

It was the absolute epitome of style! It begged to be shown off. It called for a party - and Valentine’s Day _was_ coming up after all!


End file.
